Ironies and Things That go bump in the Dark
by kage kitsune 14
Summary: Cherry Blossoms are said to have tragically short life spans. Well not this one. What happens when she finds herself crashed on a planet with 3 suns and monsters that come out in the dark? Rating to be safe.
1. Crashes Suck

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Crashes Suck**

Summary: Cherry Blossoms are said to have tragicly short life spans. Well not this one. What happens when she finds herself crashed on a planet with 3 suns and monsters that come out in the dark?

**A/N: I just wanted to try this. Tell me if I should continue. This story will be second priority to my other story, but I will try to keep it updated.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura Haruno sighed in boredom. She was in cyro locker on a little spacecraft called the Hunter Gratzner.

Several thousand years ago she had surpassed her shishou. Unfortunately, that wasn't an intirely good thing. In her zeal to be better than her teacher she had discovered immortality. She had spent more and more training, in medic jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu. Eventually she didn't need to use handseals to do any of her jutsu, even the long and complicated ones. Then she didn't even have to focus on her medic techniques for them to take effect. Her chakra automatically healed any injury she got, even life threatening ones in seconds. And then it fixed her age. Her healing, unlike other medics who encouraged cells to produce more cells to fill the blank spaces, restored the original cells. She had the same cells she had when she was 25. She hadn't aged at all.

She hadn't even noticed it until she looked around and noticed all of her friends were getting older. She realized just how little she aged when she went on an undercover mission to a geisha house. She had blended in perfectly and that had been odd considering all the other women were in their twenties and she was in her fourties.

The reason she was bored was because she wasn't asleep. Cyro chambers had a fluid that made a person go to sleep for months at a time. But Sakura's body treated the fluid as a poison and purged it from her system automatically.

'Come to think of it,' Sakura thought to herself 'it just might be. What else could cause people to sleep for months at a time without having any bodily functions?'

She had spent twenty two weeks in the small locker. 'More like casket' She thought. That's the only other small box she could think to compare it to.

She turned her eyes to her travel companions once again. First up, the man directly across from her. Some sort of criminal judging by the way he was bound. He had a ball gag in his mouth and his hands were bound above his head at such an angle as to push the joints to the limit of endurance. That had to hurt. He was also blindfolded on top of that. Apparently the guy was a regular houdini to need that much to hold him.

He was awake though. Sakura could tell, his energy moved differently than an asleep person's would have. Not that his energy flow was different than the other's anyway. His energy seemed to automatically augment his senses and reflexes. It was like he was hot wired to have his energy act that way. He was a brilliant specimen of the male species as well. Yes males and females are totally seperate species. There was no way that they could be so different and still be the same species. His head was shaved but not completely, the time without shaving had allowed a thin layer of fuzz to grow on his skull. He was muscular and looked like one of those body builders from old earth. Except his muscle seemed to be slightly more compact and lean than body builders. Built for speed as well as strength.

She turned to look at the rest of the passangers. Red headed man next to the convict. Has a badge and guns. Passing as a cop. He's not though. Sakura could tell the subtle differences. She could also tell that he was on a drug. Probabily morphine it was one of the more popular drugs for mercs to use.

Two prospector types, a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in a tight tank top and leather pants the man was dressed in a long sleevled yellow shirt. His hair was salt and pepper gray and he had a short beard.

Another woman, part of the crew. She had a deep necked sleeveless black shirt. And her hair was pulled back.

There was a holy man and his three charges. Probabily on their way to New Mecca, on a spiritual journey.

And another child, a boy at first glance but Sakura had years and years to learn to look underneath the underneath. The boy was actually a girl.

Sakura sighed breathing in deeply using her chakra to augment her sense of smell. Smelled leather, metal, blood, and a medley of other scents she didn't bother identifying.

She groaned again and closed her eyes to catch some sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'They say your brain shuts down in cyro sleep, all but the animal part. Guess that explains why I'm still awake.' Riddick mused to himself. 'Transporting me with civilians. Sounds like fourty, fourty plus.

Smell tools, leather, sweat-prospector types, a woman and a man. Married judging by the way their scents mixed. Some hoo doo holy man and his three students, probabily on their way to New Mecca. But which route? Which route? Smell another woman-spicy, and the smell of machinery. Probabily one of the crew.

And my real problem, William J. Johns, the blue eyed devil. Smells like most mercs, greed and drugs-his was morphine.

And the only other person worth paying attention to. Smells good. Cherry blossoms, polishing oil, metal, and blood. Normally would be a good scent but the smell of the blood is a barely there scent. Suggesting she hadn't spilled any blood in quite a while.' Riddick drifted into his thoughts.

'Can't see through the blindfold but I can hear her sigh and move. She's awake.'

'Johns is transporting me to a maximum security slam, but this time he took a ghost lane. A long time between stops; a long time for something to go wrong.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

And Murphy being the sadistic bastard he was took that as his cue. The whole ship rattled like it was going through turbulance. Then people were thrown against the front of their lockers. Sakura jolted awake just before she hit throwing her hands out to stop her face from hitting the see through material.

Red lights started flashing down the whole room. The crew would get a warning pop up across the screen of their chambers. The dose of cyro juice was stopped from flowing into the crew's bodies as soon as the alarms went off.

The woman crew member scrambled with her release handle before managing to open it. She fell forward, using her hands to arest her fall.

She moved over to the captain, who had grogily awakened and gestured for him to pull his leaver on his door. He scrambled for it uncomprehendingly for several second and just before he could open the handle a large comet came through the hull of the ship skewering him. He gurgled for a second as blood filled his lungs, and then fell against the front of the locker sliding to the bottom dead.

The female's mouth openned in shock and suddenly the ship was hit with another wave of turbulance and the last crew member fell out of his locker.

"He's dead. Captains' dead." She said mindlessly.

"Why did I fall?" The man demanded dazed.

"Captains' dead." She repeated.

"Why did I fall at all? We still have 19 weeks. I should still be asleep."

"Didn't you hear me? The captains' dead. Owens too." She said.

"Not Owens, not... Wait, wait, wait. I'm Owens. Right?" He asked confused.

"Cryo-sleep. Swear to god it sloughs brain cells." She swore angrily.

They stumble into the main room. The nav-bay. The woman grabs two suits from the storage and throws one to Owens even as she scrambles into her own.

She checks her screens.

"1550 millibars, dropping 20 MB per minute, shit, we're hemorrhaging air. Something must've took a swipe at us." She swore as she read the numbers out loud to both herself and Owens.

Owens was fiddling with his own controls. "Just tell me we're still in the shipping lane. Just show me all those stars, and that bright, beautiful, deep-space..." He activates the exterior view only to wish he hadn't seconds later.

A yellow surfaced planet was rushing to greet them. That explains why there's gravity.

"Jesus. God..." Carolyn mummered as she looked at the appoaching ground with fear.

The ship hits the atmosphere of the planet and the friction makes the ship catch fire, but the fire has nothing to burn so it stays there.

Fry rushes to the pilots seat. And begins flipping switches.

"They trained you for this right?" Owens asked over the headset he now has on even as he checks his own screens.

She doesn't reply.

'Well, that's reassuring.' Owens thought to himself.

Fry straps herself in and fumbles through the switches. She finally gets the shutters open and sees a bright light around the ship.

Owens was in a different chamber but was talking to Fry via the headset.

"Crisis problem selected Number Two of this system because it shows at least some oxygen and more than 1,500- would you shut the fuck up!" He shouts at the ship as if it could understand him as he slammed a button that makes the alarms turn off.

"-more than 1,500 millibars of pressure at surface level. Okay so maybe the ship did something right for a change..." He continued talking like he hadn't just snapped at a machine for sounding the alarm when something was wrong.

Fry continues flipping through switches, she has a whole dashboard full of them.

Fry flips up a security latch and thumbs the switch below.

Multiple purges result from the action. But the loss of all that weight all at once makes the ship roll.

Fry flips a couple more switches and manages to make the ship stop rolling.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura pulls the release on her locker she quickly steps out automatically shifting her weight to regain her balance even as the ship rolls she uses chakra to stick to the floor.

The red headed man falls out of his locker with an oof. As soon as he scrambles to his feet he looks over to his payday. Still locked up.

He then turned to her. Sakura stared back at him even as she shifted her weight to compensate as the ship lurched. The merc wasn't so lucky. He fell against the wall with a dull thunk.

She looked up even as the back of the ship tore off and flew away. She moved forward quickly but not desperately and used chakra to weld herself to a pipe that was towards the front of the ship.

The merc managed to grab a pipe and hold on.

The ground rushed by on either side of the open cabin. Most of the cyro lockers had flown out when the ship had first burst open.

Finally the ship settled in the sand with a thud. The merc had hit his head with the impact and passed out.

Sakura let go of the bar and crouched down next to the unconscious man. She could tell he was an unsavory character but it would be better to play nice until he did something that gave her the right to take him out. She put her hand over his head and a mint green glow surrounded her hands flowing into the wound beneath it.

Soon all signs of bruising and cuts faded from the merc's skin. All that was left was a little dried blood where the cuts had been.

She rolled him over into a more comfortable position before standing up. She walked out of the area looking for more injured survivors.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Now that's interesting' Riddick thought as he watched the woman heal Johns injuries.

He waited until she had left the area before using his strength to break the plexiglass of the locker. He moved over to Johns snatching his gun away and hiding it in the pipes at the top of the cabin. Then he scrabbles up after it. He waits patiently. He can hear the other survivors waking.

Voices speaking in english and arabic, coughing and groaning as they came to.

Johns wakes up and is walking by cautiously.

'Wait for it. Wait for it.' Riddick tells himself as Johns gets closer to his ambush spot.

As soon as Johns walks under him, Riddick drops his feet down still bound in chains. He wraps the front of the chain around Johns neck straining his muscles to strangle the merc.

John struggles, flips his baton open and starts beating at Riddick's legs hoping he'll let go. Its not working. He was even beating the convict in the groin area yet Riddick didn't make any pained noise nor lower the pressure he was excerting on the mercs neck.

Johns was starting to weaken so with the last of his energy he stumbles forward dragging Riddick with him. Both hit the floor hard. Riddick hit his head as he fell. Johns quickly puts the baton to his neck. "One chance and you blew it, Riddick." He sneers. "You never cease to disappoint me."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura finds the holy man's group and quickly heals any injury they have. The injuries were mostly scrapes and bruises. She heals the rest of the survivors as she finds them. The prospectors, then the girl passing as a boy, and the shifty guy- who introduced himself as Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur.

When she hears a scream she rushes to the sourse.

"Out, out, out, GET IT OUTTA ME!" She shivers at the sound. That must be extreamely painful.

She uses a shushin to move faster. Seeming to appear out of nowhere by Fry and Johns sides.

"Where the hell did you come from!" The merc yelled in surprise jumping away and raising his gun.

"Put that down." Sakura snaps back at him pushing both away so she could see the injury more clearly.

"There's Anestaphine in the med-lock. That end of the cabin... next to..." Fry trails off as she realized the whole back of the cabin is gone. Including the med-lock.

"Move." Sakura ordered ushing them back. "And shut up. I can't concentrate with all your useless suggestions." She said stressed out. She pulls out her kunai and quickly cuts away the cloth before anyone even realizes she has a weapon.

She grips the tool in her mouth as she quickly removes the shirt away from the wound. She grunts in annoyance.

"You." She snaps her voice muffled by the metal. "Prospector. Hold him still while I pull the damn thing out." She orders.

She waits until the male prospector had ahold of both of the patient's shoulders before gently but quickly yanking the metal out of his chest making sure to avoid the heart. The heart was much more tricky to heal than the lungs. She quickly dropped the bloody metal and brought a glowing hand up to his chest.

'It would be much easier if he was laying down.' She mused even as she proded his cells to knit themselves back together. First the heart and lungs. Then coax the blood that had escaped the veins out. Patch up the skin and use chakra to make the heart stop jumping around like a bunny on speed.

She totally lost herself in her work and when she finally pulled back she wiped the thin layer of sweat off of her forehead.

"Whoo. Haven't had a challenge like that in years." She muttered out loud.

Her patient had quieted down as her chakra soothed away both the pain and the damage. He was looking pale when she finished but he was alive.

"There. As soon as we get settled you are on bed rest for at least a month." She ordered seriously staring at the man.

He nodded weakly. Anything she said. She had saved his life.

"Good, now that that's done. Who else is injured?" She asked turning to the other survivors who had watched her heal a man from the brink of death with awe.

"Fry is." Johns interjected pushing the stunned woman forward.

"Hm, bruised rib. Couple shallow cuts." She murmered out loud as her chakra erased all traces of injury from Fry's body.

"That's so cool. How did you do that?" The girl who acted like a boy asked.

"Its called a jutsu. I learned to do it when I was a teenager." Sakura replied.

"Whatever it was thank you." Owens blurted.

"Can I learn to do that?" The girl asked suddenly.

Sakura looked at her. "Maybe I can teach you. I haven't had an apprentice in years. But you'll have to learn everything I teach you. Everything." She said bluntly. She wasn't going to train half-assed.

"I can do it." The girl agreed eagerly.

"Come on, kid. We got your apprenticeship to discuse." Sakura said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along.

"If anyone else gets injured come and get me." Sakura threw over her shoulder.


	2. Sakura's Story

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Sakura's Story: What happened to the Ninjas**

Sakura led Jack to an empty corner of the ship.

"Before I start your training I need to tell you about my people. I'm not going to have you trained half-assed. Its all or nothing. Got it?" Sakura said turning to Jack.

"Yeah!" Jack said eagerly.

"My people were known as the shinobi. The ninja. Almost ten thousand years ago a man discovered he could manipulate energy to perform amazing feats. He called this energy chakra. He was known as the Rikudo Sennin or the Sage of Six Paths. He traveled gathering people he believed could learn to use the same energy as him. He created a continent, he used powerful doton jutsus to make the land. Then he used genjutsu held by enormous arrays of seals to hide the island away from the rest of the world." Sakura took a deep breath. She was coming to the hard part of her story.

"Over around three thousand years the seals wore away gradually and the continent was revelaed to the rest of the world. I was fifty-two when the arrays failed completely." She paused at Jack's increduous look. "I know. I don't look a day over thirty." She said with a little smirk.

"Thirty?" Jack asked stunned. "You don't look a day over twenty." She replied.

"Ah ah ah. Flattery will get you nowhere." Sakura chided teasingly.

"Its not flattery. Its the truth."

"Anyway back to my story. I was fifty-two when the arrays fell completely. The Others, that's what we called all the other people on the planet who couldn't use chakra," She paused to explain at Jack's confused look. "They came."

"They couldn't understand us." She lamnated. "They wouldn't even try. We were ninja. Trained assassins for hire. They called us barbarians, because of our lifestyle. They demanded we stop. Demanded we hand over all our weapons. Demanded we stop using chakra. Demanded we stopped training our children to be ninja. Demanded we sign a treaty that stated we wouldn't ever use our ninja skills again."

Sakura sighed deeply. "We couldn't do it. We could no more stop using chakra than cut off our own heads. One of my best friends, Naruto, was the Hokage. The leader of our village. He refused, he told them what every ninja knew from the academy. Our chakra was a double edged sword. As long as we used it, as long as we pointed it towards our enemies or our surroundings it would serve us. When we stopped using our chakra for long amounts of time it starts to build up. It condenses, it crystalizes in our systems. We are eventually killed by it. Its an agonizing way to die. It would be like if your blood boiled you from the inside out." Sakura explained trying to make a comparasion that Jack could understand.

"They didn't understand. They didn't have chakra. They believed we were making it up so we could continue 'killing like the monsters were were' as one polition claimed. Bunch of crap, but the press and the public ate it up. They called for our immediate surrender. Then when we wouldn't give them that, our execution. They sent in armies from every other continent. Hundred thousand soldiers against all the able body ninja our world had. It was a disaster. They killed us with bombs and guns and other machinery. We killed them with metal weapons, jutsu and sometimes our bare hands. It was the worst massacre I had ever taken part it." Sakura drifted off along in her memories.

_She raced through the radius of the bomb site looking for any of her people. She found poor Kiba and Akamaru close to the edge. They had almost gotten away but the bomb had sent shrapnel through Kiba's brain killing him instantly. Akamaru had all his ribs broken and one had been shoved into his heart, killing him. She wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. Ninja code #25: A ninja shows no emotion. She had always been bad at keeping that one. _

_That was six of her generation down. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Lee had been taken out early in the war. Shikamaru had lost his leg and was no longer fit for field duty but he managed to help with tatics and strategies in a war room that was set up in a room beside the Hokage's office. Hinata was a medic nin now. She was also a mother three times over. A pair of twin girls- Aiko and Kitsu, and a boy Minato. Naruto was so proud of his little family. Aiko and Kitsu took after Hinata in hair color but got Naruto's cerulean eyes. Minato was practically a clone of Naruto, right down to the whisker marks. Apparently they were built into his genetic structure due to all the Kyubi chakra he used over the years._

_Temari was married and had a boy, his name was Satoshi. Her husband had died in the first wave of the war leaving her with a grief stricken ninteen yearold to comfort. Gaara was still the Kazekage. Kankuro had managed to ask a suna kunochi out and they were going steady even with the war. Neji was the co-leader of his clan along with Hinata. They had gotten rid of the branch seal right before the war started. Naruto was the Hokage and a father. Sasuke had died in his twenties after trying to destroy Konoha so if you wanted to get technical it was seven of her generation down. And of course I was out in the field as one of the best field medics trying to save our people from destruction. _

_The Other's hadn't managed to attack our major villages because we hid them under a strong genjutsu. It was only a matter of time before they got a lucky shot though. Most of the civilians had been moved underground for their saftey. Of course they hadn't liked it but they went along with it anyway. Anything to survive. _

_She wiped her eyes dry and continued on her search. Everyone was either dead or too far gone to save and that was saying something considering her skills. _

She snapped out of her memories. "Where was I? Oh yeah. It was the worst massacre I had ever taken part in." She repeated absently. "Finally they developed a poison. They were taking too many casualties and just wanted to end the war fast. They had managed to capture several teams of gennin. Genin were the lowest rank besides academy students who were kept in the villages. Genin were usually twelve or thirteen years old. Three kids a squad. One girl, two boys and are usually sent with a sensei who was usually a jounin. They changed that during the war. Chunin were given genin teams and the jounin were used on the front lines or used to sneak into the enemy camps to assassinate as many important people there were to be found."

"They had captured several teams of genin and expiremented on them. Testing their poisons seeing which ones had the most effect and only using the antidote when the kids were inches from death only to nurse them back to near perfect heath again only to repeat the experiments with different poisons. We didn't bother taking prisionors. If we had we would've felt tempted to sink to their level. Eventually they created the poison they believed was perfect. They sent it crashing down over the whole continent. They used airplanes, crop dusters to send the powdered toxin down onto our heads. The air was so thick with the poison it was impossible to breath without getting a lung full every time."

"It took a while for the poisons to sink in. The babies were the first to die. Then the young children and very elderly. Then the teenagers and the older adults. Soon all that was left was the middle aged and they also died slowly and in agonizing pain. My friend, Naruto, was the last of us to die. I had tried to heal the poison but they used herbs that just wouldn't grow on our own continent. I could extract the poison but it always came back stronger. Naruto died slowly, he withered away to nothing while I couldn't help at all." Sakura trailed off sadly.

"I think, in the end, he was glad to die. He had lost his whole family, his whole village, everything. All he had left was me and I was unable to die. I was practically immortal. I was never desperate enough to test if I could be killed by decapatation though. I imagine I'm not able to though, considering if I cut off a limb it grows back in a few minutes." She sighed looking down at the kid.

Jack had tears coursing down her face, it made two clean streaks on an otherwise dirty face.

Jack jumped forward hugging Sakura around the middle. Sakura stiffened slightly at the contact. She hadn't been hugged in thousands of years.

"I take it you still want to learn?" Sakura asked needlessly.

"Of course." Jack said.

"You'll have to keep it secret. You can never tell anybody you can use the energy unless you want to be hunted like an animal." Sakura warned.

"I know." Jack replied easily.

"Very well. Let's start your training now. How many push ups can you do?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno." Jack replied confused. What did push ups have to do with anything.

"Well we're going to find out. Start pushing." Sakura ordered slipping into her instructor voice.

Jack looked like she was going to protest for a second but quickly dropped to her hands and toes and started pushing like she was instructed.

"Count." Sakura ordered watching her apprentice.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven..." Jack said huffing, the low oxygen levels in the atmosphere making her tire quicker.

"Twenty...Twenty-one...Twenty-two...Twenty-three...Tw-Twenty-four... Tw-Twe-Twenty-five..." She panted harshly her pants interupting her counting.

"Alright, that's enough kid." Sakura said. "Catch your breath." Sakura paced. It was obvious she couldn't train the kid while they were still on this hunk of ground. The oxygen level was too low for her to exercise without worrying about sufficating. Not to mention the heat would cause Jack to dehydrate faster. She would have to wait for them to get off this piece of shit planet.

"Alright kid. Go play with the other kids while I work out your schedule. We'll have to start when we get off this planet." Sakura orderd.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack panted still out of breath from the short exercise.

Sakura watched her charge walk off the ship and followed at a slower pace thinking about how to go about training the girl.

"Maybe weapons first." She mumbled out loud under her breath.

"Hey! Medic-chick!" One of the survivors called.

Sakura's head perked up at her new nickname.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We're going on a scouting party. You coming with?" It was Johns speaking.

"Sure, what are we scouting for?" Sakura asked.

"Riddick's escaped and we need to find water." Johns answered.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Jack!" Sakura called.

"Yes?" She asked jogging over to her teacher.

"First call me sensei or Sakura-sensei, and stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Sakura said as she ruffled Jack's short hair.

"Yes, sensei." Jack replied easily.

"Good. Off you go." Sakura dismissed.

Jack ran back to the ship to stand by Shazza to talk about something or another.

"So who is this Riddick?" Sakura asked turning to Johns.

"Riddick is the worst criminal in the history of criminals. He's a violent sociopath and a murderer. He's escaped from some of the best slams in the galaxy. Slam City, Butcher Bay, the Hubble Bay Penal Facility. The works. He likes to work his victims make them shake before he kills them." Johns said trying to frighten Sakura.

"Sounds interesting." Sakura stated before she moved ahead in the group so she was by the holy man and his sons.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Any suggestions to make it better? I take constructive critism but flames are not welcome.**


	3. Grave News

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Grave News**

Riddick glaced upwards through a small tear in his blindfold. 'There. Johns you cocky son-of-a-bitch.' He wrenched his arms up over his head popping them both out of socket at the same time.

He grunted pained against his gag. But quietly brought his arms back down infront of him. He was no longer chained to the pipe. 'Johns you really cocky son-of-a-bitch.' Riddick thought as he grabbed the welding torch and quickly cut through his shackles.

He pulled the ball gag out of his mouth clenching it in his fist.

His goggles that were still in his belt were put over his eyes quickly and he slipped out of the broken hull silently. He looked up at the sky and was nearly blinded even though his goggles.

'Three suns. Gonna need water soon. Low oxygen, going to need that too. But for now my freedom is enough.' He thought running a short ways towards sunset dropping the gag and finding some solid rock to run back towards the blue sun.

He continued going at a steady pace. He lay on a ledge looking over a gulley waiting patiently.

And just like he expected the small scouting party came walking by. He got up knocking several pebbles down the dune. Johns turned rapidly whipping his gun around trying to spot Riddick.

Riddick had hidden behind a rock letting Johns gaze pass right by him.

He walked towards the graveyard the pink haired medic had noticed.

He was walking faster then them so he easily reached it before them. He found a small tusk from one of the smaller creatures bodies. He studied the shape and decided it would make a decent shiv if he sharpened it up.

He grabbed two more tusks about the same time and grabbed a sharpening stone. He then climbed up into the cavaty between one of the larger creature's eyes. He leaned back against the eye socket far enough back so he would be hidden from any one outside unless they were under him and looked straight up; but far enough forward so he could see anyone that approached the graveyard.

He began sharpening the shiv, glancing upwards every couple minutes to see if anyone was coming. And he sat there like that for a long while.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura walked a short distance behind the rest of the group. The holyman's three disciples were running back and forth in the middle of the group chattering eagerly in arabic. Johns was walking ahead his gun slung over his shoulder in easy access. Fry was walking beside him looking around for signs of water. The holyman was also looking for signs of water.

Sakura shaded her eyes and looked around.

"Look at this." She heard Johns tell Fry. "Do you see what I see?"

"Trees." Fry stated.

Sakura walked over to them and held her hand out for the spyglass.

Fry handed the spyglass over easily.

She looked at what they had seen and shook her head negitively. "Not trees. Bones." She corrected.

"Bones?" Fry asked incredously.

"Mm hm. Bones. Bleached by the sun. Moss has grown on top giving it some green to make it look like trees. No surface water could reach the top of the bones like that so it probabily rains somewhat regularly." Sakura explained as she handed the spyglass back. "Even if the animals died, they have to have been traveling somewhere." She told them heading towards the bones.

A sound broke their sudden discussion and a few pebbles scattered down a dune.

"Sh!" Johns demanded whipping his gun up to scan the horizon. Nothing.

"Nothing." Johns muttered disgusted.

"Let's go." Fry suggested leading the group towards the bones.

When they reached the area they found that Sakura was right.

The youngest Arab boy said something in arabic to Imam.

"He asks what could kill such great beasts." Imam translated.

"Tell him something we hope not to meet." Sakura replied examining the teeth marks on the bones.

Imam whispered something to his youngest son. They fell silent for a second then began chittering like small birds all over again.

Sakura rubbed her thumb against the gash. It was clean and deep. Something with the same sharpness as a knife had cut into these creatures. She walked around the other side of the large creature and looked around to see no one was watching. No one was. She pulled out a kunai and sliced it across the bone. It made a horrible hissing sound like metal against metal. The cut the kunai had made was shallow and superficial compared to the cuts that had been made by whatever had killed the creatures in the first place.

"Damn." She muttered staring at the edge of her kunai which now had a notch in it.

"Piece of shit." She muttered putting it away. She turned away from the bones and started walking towards the biggest pile of bones. She was just under the head of the creature when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise in warning. She grabbed her kunai and brought it up just in time to cross it with a bone shiv that was heading towards her neck.

She pushed the kunai and the shiv away from her neck so it was at a more comfortable distance from her skin.

Riddick chuckled a deep and animalistic sound. Sakura smirked back at him.

"Good reflexes." He observed his voice still holding the huskiness of his laugh.

"Nice try." Sakura countered, shoving the shiv down out of any position he could've used it in.

Riddick withdrew his shiv, he still had it out where he could use but it wasn't held threateningly.

Sakura slipped her kunai back into sleeve hidden from sight but within a simple motion away. She could flick her wrist and it will land in her hand ready to use.

"So you're a murderer?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I am and you are?" He returned easily.

"Sakura Haruno. Immortal medic. Ninja." She introduced.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." Riddick responded.

A scuffled foot step caught their attention. Riddick held a finger up to his lips and disappeared up into his hiding space.

Sakura made a motion and suddenly she was gone from view. She had used a genjutsu to completely hid herself.

Fry walked into the shadow of the ribs of the great creature and sat down.

Riddick dropped back down sneaking forward his eyes on Fry's O2 breather. He stopped and sunk back into the shadow just as Johns appeared in front of Fry.

"Want some?" Johns asked holding out a bottle of whiskey.

"I really shouldn't. It'll just dehydrate me quicker." She said looking at the bottle.

"Yeah." Johns muttered taking a swig and setting it down beside them.

"You know there might not be any water on this planet." Johns started.

"I just wanted to get away."

"I've never seen a captain so eager to abandon her ship."

"I'm not your captain."

"What do you mean?"

"When things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. When the docking pilot tried to purge the passangers he stopped it."

"And who was the docking pilot?"

Fry's silence was answer enough.

"Well, I guess I'm glader to be here than I thought." He said standing up.

Riddick had snuck up sometime during the discussion and cut a lock of Fry's hair off while she wasn't paying attention. He sniffed it then blew it into the air in front of him.

Johns held his hand out and helped Fry to her feet. They heard arabic voices and Imam calling for them and they quickly went to see what the others had found.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura appeared right where she had been before having dropped her genjutsu.

"Really? Stealing a girl's hair?" Sakura asked leaning against one of the ribs of the great beast.

"Smelled funny." He muttered.

"Like you can judge what hair is supposed to smell like." Sakura replied looking pointedly at his bald head.

He shrugged. "You gonna turn me in?" He asked.

"I don't see a reason to. Its not like you've murdered one of us. As long as you don't harm any of us I see no reason to harm you." Sakura shrugged.

"And you think you can harm me?" He asked honestly curious.

Sakura smirked picking up one of the ribs with one finger. Then grasping it in her hand and crushing it to powder.

Riddick looked at her with an odd facination.

Sakura turned and walked toward where the rest of the party had gone. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Riddick had left and he was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She walked into a small mining town several minutes after Fry found the ship.

"This thing going to work?" Johns asked.

"I just need to get a power cell and do an integety check. I should be able to reconfigure the core to accept the power cells." Fry explained.

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Fry turned to her.

"How long will the ship stay in space? How long until power fails? Until everyone dies of starvation and dehydration?" Sakura asked.

"Let's worry about that after I get the core reconfigured." Fry suggested avoiding the question as best she can.

Sakura shrugged letting it go. After all her chakra will heal her no matter how badly she's injured.

She walked off looking around the abandonned town. The clothes were still on the line, dry as bones but left out. Children's toys were left out in the street, some partially buried from sand being blown over them. She pushed open one of the rusty doors into one of the houses. There was pictures still hanging on the wall.

Sakura heard a distant bang.

"Shut up!" She heard Johns snap and made her way over to him along with the Christlums.

Fry gave him a questioning look.

"I thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Gunshots. We best be getting back."

The group started back towards the ship.

When they reached the bones Johns stopped and picked up the bottle he had left there. "He didn't go for it." Johns said shaking the bottle testing the weight.

"Fall for what?" Fry asked.

"I left this as bait. He didn't bite."

They continued on. The reached the ship just as several more shots went off and Zeke screamed.

They raced towards the area where Zeke had been. Riddick was standing over the hole staring down into it, a shiv in his hand. Shazza screamed in anger and grief. Riddick ran.

Johns saw were he was going and rushed to intercept him yanking his goggles from his face. Riddick hit the ground hard craddling his eyes. Shazza caught up to him and began kicking at him. Fry and Owens rushed to restrain her. Shazza managed one last kick hitting Riddick in the head and knocking him unconsciousness.


	4. Down the whateverthehelltheyare hol

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Down the 'whatever-the-hell-they-are' hole**

Riddick looked at the bottle of whiskey. 'Wanna play that game, Johns? Fine we'll play.' He grabbed the bottle and downed the last swallow filling it back up to the level it had been with sand. He put the bottle back where it had been and started back towards the crash site. While the big group was away he could steal some nessesary items.

He snuck closer to the site scoping out the scene. The jumpy british man was sitting on top of the ship under an umbrella drinking a bottle of whiskey. The male prospector was over a ways away digging a hole. The female prospector was in the ship. And the girl child that was pretending to be a boy was sneaking up on the jumpy british man.

Riddick watched amused as she put a boomerang at the britain's throat and whispered that Riddick would probabily get him right there and he wouldn't even see it coming because that's how good Riddick is. He stiffled a chuckle. The britian asked if she had run away from her parents or her parents had run away from her. She flounced off happy with her success and went to help the female prospector.

Riddick waited for about five minutes until the britain settled down. He tossed a rock over against the ship. It made a dull clang, stone against metal. The britain looked up startled looking worriedly around. He climbed down off the roof and went inside. Riddick could here the coward asking the girl to say that was her.

"Okay, that was me. What did I do?"

"Disturbed my fragile sense of security." He answered.

"She's been with me the whole time."

Riddick climbed up onto the roof of the ship laying on his stomach gazing over the side to make sure he wasn't visable from a distance.

He saw a survivor from the crash staggering toward the ship. And the male prospector was approacching from the other direction. He waited.

He heard the group talk, the survivor saying he didn't think anyone had survived.

Then a bang.

"I thought he was that murderous bastard. I thought he was Riddick." Zeke muttered.

Riddick sat up in the lawn chair and took a deep drag out of the britains whiskey bottle.

He took another drink then hid as the male prospector dragged the dead body towards the mass grave he had dug.

He watched the prospector go, eyes fixed on the O2 breather around his neck. He took an experimental breath. He would need it if he was going to continue moving around like he was. He slipped down off the top of the ship sneaking around the strange spires to stay out of sight.

He approached the area where Zeke was and waited until he jumped down into the hole. He snuck closer queitly, and grabbed his shiv in preparation. He heard a scream then several gunshots. He peeked under the tarp and looked down at the very bloody hole. He tilted his head curiously listening to the clicks coming up from the hole.

He turned just as the female prospector came around one of the spires and screamed at him. He turned to run. Better to avoid any extra trouble, when he could. Before he could react Johns jumped around the corner yanking his goggles off of his face. He sheilded his eyes rolling on the ground in pain.

He was kicked several times then he was hit in the head and knew no more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura arrived just behind Fry and watched as Riddick was knocked unconscious.

Shazza was screaming for someone to kill that "mother fucker".

Sakura looked between Riddick and his clean shiv and walked back to the hole looking down at the bloody scene below. It couldn't have been him. Not without getting blood all over him. She had known people who could've done that, but Riddick wasn't anywhere near their level. Hell she could've done it but even she would've gotten blood on her weapon.

She looked down at the hole one more time remembering the last time she had seen so much blood. She had avoided almost all fighting after the death of her people. She still used her chakra to do other stuff but not for killing for a long while.

_FLASHBACK:_

_She raced through the night, her vibrant pink hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and hidden under a black bandana. Her face was mostly hidden by a black face mask remenisent of her old sensei's, only a small sliver of her face and her eyes were showing. She leaped through the tree as silent as the wind blowing through the leaves. She was on an assassination and retrieval mission. Naruto was getting desperate to retrieve the nessassary ingredients for the antidote to the poison. Half of the population had already died from the poison. The small children and the old people. Not to mention the ones killed by the Others' weapons._

_She was heading to the base the Other's had set up, in Mist. They had destroyed Mist easily, it was weak from too many civil wars. They had destroyed Wave but Konoha ninja had managed to evacuate most of the civilians. She was almost there. She had been traveling all day and it was approaching her twentieth hour of travel. She had only taken a small break half way through, retrieving the cure was more important than resting._

_She landed softly the pine needles stiffling the sound of her footsteps more so than they normally would've already been. She made a handseal, and with a poof a shadow clone appeared. It gave the original Sakura a look before sneaking forward into the compound. It crept forward silently slitting the throat of the two guards that were in front of the base. _

_Sakura ran forward quickly hiding in the shadow of the base as her clone continued in killing all the soldiers she came across. She paused at the door of the place they were using as a lab. She used on of the key cards she had taken from the guards' dead body to open the door. She slipped in and froze in shock. _

_Strapped to metal tables were several teams worth of genin. Five girls and ten boys. The boys were more beat up than the girls but they were all beat up. She moved over to them scanning them for what was wrong with them. They had all been poisoned with different agents, all similar to the poison currently effecting most of the shinobi world. She put her hand on one of the girl's head. The girl genin moaned weakly prying her eyes open to stare blearily at Sakura. The genin's eyes fixed immediately on Sakura's headband which was wrapped snuggly over her forehead. "Kill us. will be a mercy." She pleaded weakly._

_Sakura stared sadly at the girl. "Are the other's conscious?" She asked softly. _

_"We all drift in and out. We usually wake up when the scientists come in, either we wake up ourselves or they force us to wake up using their drugs." She replied her voice weak and pained._

_"Please kill us." One of her male teammates had woken up. They were wearing the headband of Kumo. _

_Sakura studied them before sighing. "Here." She finally replied pulling out a pill and putting it up to their mouths. "Suicide pills. They're made for spy missions where they can't be caught at any cost." _

_Both of the awake genin took the pill in their mouths. "Thank you." The girl said. "Bless you." The boy added. Then they both swallowed them, nothing happened for a second then their eyes glazed and a small smile appeared on their face then they were locked in that position as death took them._

_She moved over gently waking each of the other genin. There were four more from Kumo, three from Iwa, and 6 from Suna. They all greatfully accepted the suicide pills she offered. They all died with small smiles of relief on their face. Sakura sighed sadly before sealing the bodies away in storage seals. Three scrolls, one for each of the different village with genin. She sighed sadly looking around the sterile lab. It was gleamingly clean, the complete opposite of the actions that were performed in that lab. She created three more clones with a silent poof, they all began hurriedly searching the lab for the antidote. _

_They found the reference for the antidote but to reach it she would have to go onto the computers. She was unfamiliar with computers, she couldn't do it by herself. She created one more clone and sent it out to retrieve one of the scientists alive. Five minutes later the clone returned with a scientist stripped down to his boxers to avoid having him have anything to call for back up._

_"You will retrieve the formula for the antidote." Sakura stated plainly, her voice in a monotone that promised that she was willing to do anything to get that antidote. "Or I will show you how those __children__ felt when you tested numerous painful poisons on them." She finished threateningly._

_"I won't help you monsters." He declared in a false brave voice._

_"You call us monsters? You are the ones who invaded our lands, poisoned our people, destroyed our villages, attempting to subdue us, destroy our economy, destroy our way of life. And you have the gall to call us monsters?" Sakura snarled menacingly._

_"You are monsters. Your way of life involves killing for money."_

_"Like yours doesn't? What are you doing to conquer us? Planting flowers? I don't think so. You have been torturing children to create a poison for the purpose of complete genocide. We didn't attack you first. You attacked us. You are the instigators in this war. You are the ones that caused all the misery our people have been going through the past two years. You are the monsters. Not us."_

_"Its different. We're protecting our way of life." The scientist replied. _

_"And we aren't? Our way of life is the shinobi way of life. You tried to force us to give up our way of life completely. To completely destroy our economy just for some prissy people who sit on large comfy chairs to feel that they have done their best to 'stop violence in the world.'."_

_The scientist shook his head in sadness, positive that he was right and she was dillusional and just a murderer trying to justify her murders._

_She also shook her head, these people were so egotistical and high and mighty. They were worse than her people could ever be. They had caused more death in two years than in all the shinobi wars combined._

_She pointed her hand at him casting a genjutsu. It was mostly a compulsion genjutsu. He would see himself in a lab with the rest of his co-workers. He would see himself ordered by his superior to pull up the information on the poison they used on the shinobi. She watched as the scientist typed on the computer bringing up pages of research. "Print it." She ordered her genjutsu making it come out sounding like his superior's voice. He hit a few more buttons and a machine across the room whirled to life, spitting out sheets of paper. Sakura examined the notes quickly making sure all the information she needed was there. She nodded to her clone who quickly slit the scientist's throat then dispersed with a whisp of smoke._

_She sent out several more clones out to scout the way out then followed them. She snuck out of the metal building and with another handseal created nearly twenty mud clones. The clones all turned and marched back into the base. They would cause as much damage as possible while also being a distraction so she could get out of there._

_Unfortunately she walked right into the middle of a group of new soldiers drilling. They shouted surprised turning their guns to shoot at her. She moved out of the way with a quick burst of chakra throwing two hand fulls of kunai at the soldiers killing ten soldiers with that one motion. She cast a genjutsu making the rest attack each other with their guns. The genjutsu only worked for a short ammount of time but by the time they came out of it, nearly nine tenths of the soldiers were dead from either Sakura's first wave of weapons or by "friendly fire". Sakura quickly finished the last of them with well placed kunai and shuriken._

_The clearing was a massacre area. Blood coated the bark of the trees, saturated the ground. No grass would grow there for years after this. Even if the rain washed away the blood. As if hearing her thoughts it started raining. The water ran in rivlets down the exposed part of Sakura's face and she tilted her head back at the refreshing feeling. She looked at the area one more time before jumping up into the trees and racing back to her village. She had obtained the information she needed. _

_That was the last mission she would take on the field. She would spend the rest of the war trying and failing to create an antidote with the plants she had when she needed totally different plants._

_END FLASHBACK_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura pulled herself out of her memory, and moved to where the group had taken Riddick. She entered the hold just after Johns left. She moved back into the shadows when she heard someone else coming.

"So where's the body?" Fry demanded.

"Not going to answer?" a long pause.

"Why don't you tell me about the sounds you told Johns you heard?" another pause.

"Just thought you should know there's a debate wheither or not to leave you here." Fry turned to leave.

"You mean the whispers?" He asked in a purposely low voice, huskiness crawling into his speech.

"What whispers?" Fry suddenly asked.

"The whispers telling me to go to the sweet spot. Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aotia. What a gusher. Human blood has a metalic taste but if you cut it with peppermint schnips it goes away." He said lowly messing with her head.

"Want to surprise me with the truth now?" Fry asked with false bravado.

Riddick chuckled. "You people are all so scared of me. Most days I would take that as a complement. But it ain't me you gotta be afraid of." He answered.

"Show me your eyes Riddick." Fry ordered.

"You gotta come closer for that." He replied.

Fry took two steps forward she was still three feet away from him.

"Closer." He goaded.

She took another step and a half forward and he lunged forwards his eyes snapping open just as he reached the end of his chains. He was putting his full weight against the chains and was only centimeters from Fry's surprised face.

"Cool! Where can I get eyes like that." Jack spoke up.

"First you have to kill a few people." Riddick said only glancing at her for a second before locking eyes with Fry again.

"I can do it." Jack replied eagerly.

"Then you got to get sent to a maximum security slam where they tell you you'll never see the light of day again. You dig up a doctor and pay him twenty methol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." He answered.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark." Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Exactly." He answered.

"Leave!" Fry snapped at Jack. And then as if sensing how harsh her voice was repeated softer. "Leave Jack."

Jack poutingly made her way out of the hold.

"Cute kid." Riddick comented.

"Let's keep him that way." Fry said. "Now seriously, did you kill Zeke?" Fry demanded.

"Have I killed people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No, you've got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole, we looked."

"Look deeper."

Fry glared at him and left.

Sakura stepped out of the shadows.

"Was wondering when you would show yourself." Riddick commented leaning back against the metal he was chained to.

"Seemed you were a bit busy flirting with Fry." Sakura answered wryly.

"Me, flirt?" He asked incredously. "I was messing with her." He corrected.

"Seemed like flirting to me." Sakura commented shrugging.

"So what are you here for? To demand I tell you where I stashed Zeke's body too?" He asked.

"No. I'm not stupid enough to think you managed to kill him without getting a drop of blood on you. Even a Kage would have trouble with that with a hand to hand weapon. It would be possible if you used a throwing weapon, but seeing as you still had your shiv in your hand and its not made for throwing its a bit impossible for you to do." She answered nochalantly leaning against the wall of the hold opposite of where he was chained.

She looked up suddenly. "I have to go. The idiots are arguing about which of them will go down the rabbit hole." She said moving towards the door. "I'll be back when they find out that you didn't kill Zeke." She added before leaving.

Riddick watched her leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura joined the group just as Fry volunteered to go down the hole.

"No." Sakura objected bluntly.

"Why not?" Fry demanded turning to her.

"One everyone needs a captain." Sakura started listing looking her directly in her eyes. "Two I can heal from any injury. I've hand limbs chopped off and they regenerate in minutes. And three, I say so and I can kick your ass with one finger and heal you back to perfect health with the other." She finished bluntly.

Fry and most of the group looked about speechless at her words.

"Cool!" Jack commented.

"I guess that settles that." Johns said.

They gathered the rope they had prepared for the spulunking expedition. Sakura clipped the rope to her belt easily tugging firmly to make sure it stuck well. Imam took the other end and stood at the mouth of the smaller hole. "Two tugs means pull me up. One means I need more feed. Any more than that means I'm in trouble." Sakura instructed.

Sakura checked her kunai and shuriken making sure they were in easy reach along with a wazashi she had hidden under her clothes. She pulled her wazashi out examining the edges with a buyer's eyes. She accepted the flashlight offered by Johns. She clipped the wazashi onto her belt then put the flashlight in her mouth as she forced her way into the small hole. As soon as the hole openned slightly she moved the flashlight to her hands and started moving in a crouch instead of a crawl her eyes darting at the shadows caused by her light, and the patches of darkness that wasn't lit up.

She reflexifly clenched her hand on her wazashi when she heard a click. She looked around cautiously. Her light landed on a scythe-like tail before it was quickly pulled into the shadows. She continued moving the light around and it landed on a boot. She moved over to the boot quickly and picked it up only to drop it in shock. Zeke's boot with's Zeke's foot still in it.

'Time to get out of here.' She thought backing towards the way she had come. Only to hear something move behind her to block her way she turned around to see a few purple creatures blocking the way. She clenched her wazashi in her hand and with a lightning fast move slashed it across one of the creatures' throats. It exploded in a shower of blue blood the head falling to the ground. Several of the creatures immedeatly fell on their dead counterpart. The rest immedeatly went for a try at Sakura. She managed to kill four more and made a path through the creatures back into the wide open cavern where the light filtered down into the cave through the spire.

She stood in the light waiting for the creatures to come to her but they didn't. They didn't like the light. She felt a pull on the rope around her waist and immedeatly cut it with her blood soaked wazashi. She took several more warning swipes at the creatures managing to kill at least three more as she started up the spire. She jumped up towards the top of the spire landing on the wall about a third of the way up. She began running up the wall with her chakra control. Several last desperate ones took a couple more swipes at her but she quickly killed them too. She was completely drenched in their blue blood. Once she reached what she deemed as surface level she used a chakra enhanced punch to break through the stone wall of the spire.

She clambored out combered by her wazashi and her soaked clothes. She sighed heavily as she walked over to where the group stood. Imam was holding up the cut end of her rope and the others were looking worried.

"Sakura-sensei!" Jack cried out suddenly seeing her approaching.

The rest of the group turned to stare at her.

"What is that?" Fry asked staring at the blue blood on her clothes.

"Whatever those creatures down there's blood." Sakura answered.

"Creatures down there?" Johns asked.

"Some sort of flying creatures. They had scythe shaped heads and tails. They have no eyes. And they seemed phobic of the light. They're also cannabalistic, as well as carnivorous." She answered.

She turned to go back to the ship. "I hope we find some water soon. I don't think I can stand being covered in this shit for very long." She muttered disdainfully.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She walked over to the hold where Riddick was being held followed by Fry.

"Suppose you've found out I'm not the biggest threat here." Riddick observed.

"No shit. You're not even the second biggest threat." Sakura said.

"Okay, I get the creatures you found are the biggest threat." Fry said "But what's above Riddick besides that?" She asked.

"Me, of course." Sakura answered easily.

"You?" Fry asked.

"Yes me." Sakura answered.

Riddick shrugged at Fry's questioning glance. "Frankly I don't really want to find out which of us would win. She would at least injure me quite a bit." Riddick admitted easily with a shrug.

Fry looked at Sakura as if she had never saw her before.

Johns came in. "Do you mind if I talked to him." Johns asked Fry and Sakura.

Fry nodded easily and left.

Sakura shrugged leaving the room after Fry.


	5. He IS one of us

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**He is One of Us**

Riddick glared at John emotionlessly. "Finally found something worse than me, huh?" He asked.

Johns ignored his question and said "So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it."

"For what?" Riddick asked looking up at Johns. "The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you!" He responded a touch of anger creeping into his voice.

"The truth is I'm tired of chasing you." Johns lied.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm thinking you could've died in the crash." Johns said blandly.

"My recommendation: Do me." Riddick said "Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your ass."

"Okay." Johns responded.

"Ghost me mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you." Riddick finished.

Johns whipped his gun up and fired a blast towards Riddick's head. He ducked slightly and the bullet hit the chains.

"I want you to remember this moment." Johns said pointing the gun at Riddick's face. "How this could've gone and didn't." Johns held out Riddick's goggles to him.

Riddick reached out but instead of taking the goggles he snatched Johns gun from his slack grip and pointed it at him. Johns held his hands up taking a cautious step back.

"Take it easy." Johns muttered.

"Fuck you!" Riddick swore moving the gun closer to Johns' face.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked his hands still held up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick said harshly before throwing the gun to the ground and taking his googles from Johns hands. And walked out of the hold.

****

Sakura was showing Jack the handseals needed to move chakra if one didn't have perfect chakra control when the whole group heard a bang.

Sakura turned her head to the side. She didn't smell any blood so no one was injured. She turned back to Jack and quickly corrected her boar handseal which she was holding backwards trying to imitate what Sakura had shown her.

Jack tried to form the seal by herself a few times getting faster each time she did so.

"Practice that seal for a while and I'll show you another when we leave for the settlement." Sakura promised absently moving towards where Riddick had just appeared out of the hold.

The rest of the group was grabbing supplies.

"You guys know I can use a jutsu to carry all of the cells?" Sakura asked. "It would be better just incase something bad pops up, such as those things underground." Sakura finished. Johns immediatly tried to say no but Frye agreed before he could finish the words. Sakura quickly made a sealing scroll and sealed four cells in it. "Do you think four will be enough?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know. It sounds good enough though." Fry said.

Sakura slipped the small scroll into a pouch hiding it completely from view.

They trecked across the dessert like landscape.

Riddick was traveling in the back with everyone else bunched ahead of him. Fry, Owens, Imam, and his kids were traveling in the front. Johns was walking with Shazza who was complaining about Riddick joining the group. Jack asked if she could talk to him now and was quickly refuted. She huffed as she dropped back to walk beside Sakura who was only slightly ahead of Riddick.

"You can talk to him." Sakura granted her permission. "You are my apprentice, thus they have no say over what you can and cannot do." She said loudly enough for Johns and Shazza to hear. Both turned to glare at her but made no other remark.

Paris was just behind Johns and Shazza and dropped a bottle out of his bag. He scrabbled backwards to grab it but just as he reached for it Riddick grabbed it.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." He introduced

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." Riddick answered shaking Paris' hand. Paris uncomfortably withdrew his hand.

Riddick popped the top of the bottle.

"That's - That's a particularly good Shiraz. It's- It's a lovely drop." Paris stuttered nervously.

Riddick brought the bottle to his lips and began to drink it.

"It's-It's very expensive." Paris tried again. "By all means, please help yourself." He said just as Riddick finished the last of it. He hurried away back to the saftey of the front.

Sakura chuckled. Dropping back so both herself and her apprentice were next to Riddick.

Jack chattered excitedly to Riddick and he bore the chatter with the patience of a saint. Apparently he liked kids, who knew. Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Riddick and Jack interacted. She knew Jack had a small hero worship for Riddick. And Riddick was allowing her to chatter away without interuption.

****

The reached the abanddoned settlement around half an hour later. Owens became exausted about halfway there and had to be helped by Frye and Imam.

Imam and his boys immediately went off to fix the water condenser and Owens went to lay down on one of the abanddoned beds. The walk had obviously took a lot out of him and Sakura couldn't help but feel sympathetic to his plight.

The rest of the group gathered around the ship that they were planning to fix up to get off this hell-hole of a planet. 'And to think,' Sakura thought to herself 'I used to hate going to Sunagakure. This place is about twenty times as bad.'

"I mean normally I can appreciate antiques..." Paris was saying. "But this, this is something else." He ended with a snort of mild disgust as he took another drink of his ever present booze.

"It'll work." Johns assured arrogantly.

"It's nothing we can't repair so-long as the electrical adapts." Frye announced as she and Jack came from inside of the ship.

"Well, it's not a star-jumper." Shazza said doubtfully.

"It doesn't need to be." Riddick announced much to the surprise of the rest of the group. "Take a two-seater like this back up to the Sol-Track shipping lanes. Stick out a thumb, bound to get picked up." He had his arms casually clasped behind his back like a innocent child tends to do, only there was nothing innocent about Riddick. "Ain't that right, captain?" He added looking towards Frye for her answer.

"Can I have a little help here?" Frye asked quickly changing the subject.

Riddick approached casually even as Paris tried to pick up one of the power cells that Sakura had unsealed as soon as they got there.

Johns quickly side tracked Riddick ordering him to find something to patch the wings. Of course he worded it a little more innocently than an order. Riddick shrugged walking off to look through the various containers as ordered. If he found a few things he could use later and pocketed them, well no one would know anyway.

Sakura instantly went off on her own to see if she could find any food for the undoubtably long trip ahead of them. Even if no one else realized it, they would need food to survive. Especially because the little ship didn't have cryo.

She managed to find a few cans of vegetables and fruits that weren't out of date or rusted. She also managed to find a hand operated can opener. She also found stuff that had gone bad ages ago, mostly products that had expiration dates. She had carefully sealed the different foods into scrolls when she heard the group calling for her.

"Medic-chick!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-sensei!" The last voice was Jack's.

Sakura shushinned to their location and both Johns and Frye looked at her with something akin to distrust. Probabily because she let Jack talk with Riddick earlier and because what she told Frye about being more dangerous than Riddick.

Sakura shrugged, she was used to being viewed with distaste. It had been a common look when the others had seen she was still perfectly healthy after all of the poisons and weapons they tried to throw at her.

She brushed past them and followed her student into one of the abandonned houses. Apparently Imam and his boys had managed to get the water distiller to work. There was a tray full of filled glasses waiting for them. Imam muttered praises for his god.

Jack pulled her googles off of her face and took a glass.

Paris looked at him and then double taked. Johns and Frye also gave her a weird look.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"It's the winner of the look alike contest." He said with a joking grin.

Sakura took a glass and murmered a graceful "Kampai." even if it wasn't an alcoholic drink. The rest looked at her curiously.

"That's Japanese, right?" Owens asked exaustion clear on his features even if he was interested.

"Hai. Yes." Sakura corrected herself as she unconsciously slipped into her native tongue.

"What's it mean?" He followed up.

"Kampai means 'cheers' and hai means 'yes'." Sakura explained even as she unconsciously scanned the room noticing something was missing but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who were these people anyway?" Paris asked.

Shazza shrugged. "I dunno. Looks like geologists. You know, an advanced team, moves around from rock to rock looking for ore."

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here." Frye said. "Why'd they leave their ship?"

"It's not a ship, it's a skift and it's disposable really." Johns corrected.

"Sort of like an emergancy life raft then?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, they probabily had a big drop ship take them off the planet." Shazza tried to comfort both the group and herself.

Sakura, Jack and Riddick snorted.

"These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Riddick said bluntly. "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves."

"Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know." Shazza said contridicting Riddick mostly on principle than any real belief in what she said.

"I know you don't prep your emergancy ship unless there's a fucking emergancy." He countered sharply, without even showing any emotion.

"He's fucking right." Jack said.

"Watch your mouth." Johns ordered.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Frye told Johns before turning to Riddick. "So what happened? Where are they?"

Suddenly Sakura realized what had been worrying her. "Where's the littlest one?" She asked just as Imam came in and asked roughly the same question.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick's question was answered by nothing but silence.

Almost summoned by the question Ali's terror filled scream broke the silence.

Everyone jumped to their feet as they turned the direction of the scream.

"Ali!" Imam cried out in worry.

Sakura shushinned to the coring room door and quickly shattered the hard metal with a chakra laced punch. It fell with a crash. A bunch of pain filled screechs filled the air as the room was flooded with more sun light. Ali screamed in fear as the creatures grew even more freenzed.

Sakura was knocked on her ass by some of the less intelligent ones. They were quickly dead. Sakura quickly grabbed Ali around the chest throwing him out of the coring room into the bright sunlight. She killed several more of the little creatures before they retreated down the mine shaft into the comfort of darkness.

Imam had managed to wrap Ali in a comforting hug even as the hysteric boy ranted something in Arabic.

Johns ignored both Ali and Imam as he examined the broken door.

"What the Hell are you?" He accused Sakura harshly.

The rest of the group turned to look at her as well. But only Johns had a condeming look, the rest were just curious.

"What am I?" Sakura repeated softly. "Well I guess I should tell you. I'm..."

**A/N: I know, I know. I am completely evil. And I'm holding the next chapter for ransom (as soon as I write it). jk jk. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?"**


	6. Sakura is

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

Sakura is...

Last time on Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark:

_Johns ignored both Ali and Imam as he examined the broken door. _

_"What the Hell are you?" He accused Sakura harshly._

_The rest of the group turned to look at her as well. But only Johns had a condeming look, the rest were just curious._

_"What am I?" Sakura repeated softly. "Well I guess I should tell you. I'm..."_

And now onto the story:

"I'm what my people call a shinobi. A ninja. A kunochi to be more precise. Female ninja are called kunochi and males are called shinobi. A mixed group are refered to shinobi just because. Your people had a different name for us: Death's Minons, murderers, savages, monsters... I could go on for a good hour." Sakura sighed sadly.

"My people were completely exterminated in what your people called the Last Great War, or World War III. Our people called it the 'Senka no Doku Chakra', the War of the Poisoned Chakra." Sakura's face flashed with an expression of pure anguish.

"Your people found our land. And immediately judged our way of life - calling it barbaric. My people were a race of warriors. Our bodies had developed far beyond your peoples, we could draw energies from our very cells and our very spirit. This energy was called chakra. It allowed us to perform superhuman feats. We could control the elements- fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. And some of us developed even more advanced then others. We called these extra abilites Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limits. Some Kekkei Genkai allowed the use of sub-elements such as ice, wood, magma, steam, explosion, and magnet. Others allowed the use of super abilities. Dojutsu such as the sharingan allowed the user to copy anything they saw and to slow movements. Byakugan allows the user to see chakra release points in the body and see 359 degrees around the body. The rinnegan, the samsara eye allowed the user to control all the elements including yin, yang, and gravity; and much much more." Sakura stopped to take a deep breath and looked at all of the survivors. The children were looking at her in awe. Johns and Frye looked slightly worried. Imam was expressionless, it figures considering he probabily listened to people confess sins to him a lot. Riddick was the one that surprised her, he was looking at her with deep respect, one survivor to another.

"People fear what they don't understand. Your people didn't seek to understand, instead they seeked to destroy and mostly succeeded. I'm the only ninja left." Sakura said sadly drifting off into her memories. The first attack, before the others began using poisons.

_Flashback:_

_Columns of men were marching towards the enormus gates of Konoha, it was impossible to miss them. Even a civilian could've seen them, or should have at least. We didn't expect an attack. We expected a negotiation. After all they were preaching that we were savages. So they should have done something more civilized then throw multiple grenades, and shrapnel bombs into the market during a Saturday afternoon. The busiest time of the week. Four thousand people killed. 3500 civilian men, woman, and children. And 500 trained ninja who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. _

_Unfortunately for the United States Army, they had managed to not only to kill the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's wife Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze, but their children Aiko, Kitsu, and Minato too._

_Naruto had then used the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time since he had managed to master using it with sage chakra. _

_He was an unstoppable force of nature. He made the tales of what the Yondaime did seem tame. He slaughtered every last soldier. Several seeing what was happening to their comrades and broke ranks to bolt only to be killed in the back due to their cowardace._

_Truthfully, that's probabily why they exterminated the lot of us. We were too powerful to allow to live. _

_Naruto had ended up killing over 500,000 soldiers himself. We tried our best to kill as many of them as we could but we were slowly overwhelmed by the technology and shere numbers. Eventually they developed the poison that turned our chakra systems against us. Fortunately for me my chakra automatically 'killed' any foreign substance that wasn't helpful to my body._

_End Flashback_

Sakura shook out of her thoughts.

"Doesn't matter to me." Owens spoke up. "You saved my life and I will forever be in your debt."

"We don't care either." Jack said speaking for the three Christlamic children who nodded in agreement.

"I don't condem you either." Imam said lowly.

"As long as you don't plan to kill us, I'm fine with you." Paris agreed with Shazza nodding in agreement. Frye simply nodded.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Johns said bluntly.

Sakrua brushed his critisim off easily.

Riddick simply caught her eye getting his meaning across easily. 'Why would I hate you? We are a lot alike.'

Sakura shook the feelings away.

"We need to get off of this planet. Those creatures almost ate Ali and he was only in the partial shadows." Sakura said staring into the coring room.

"Yeah." The rest murmered as they entered the coring room cautiously.

**A/n: I updated! Yay me! So the whole Naruto vs. US army was the idea of**halo-stargate-naruto **so this chapter is dedicated to her/him. Hopefully it was what you were looking for. Okay everyone PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. You're not afraid of the dark, are you?

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**You're not afraid of the Dark, are you?**

Sakura walked in first cautiously spreading out her chakra sense to see if any of the creatures were close. They were several hundred feet down and to the right of her position. Towards the crash ship, into the desert.

"Okay, they're several hundred square meters South-west of here." Sakura reported her shoulders relaxing slightly as the tension drained away. She could afford to relax right now. The creatures were far away and Johns wouldn't dare attack her because everyone else liked her, or at the very least trusted her.

"How would you know?" Johns demanded arrogantly.

"Chakra sense. I can feel the energy in everything." Sakura answered nonchalantly. Naruto had taken her to Mt Myoboku searching for the most exotic herbs they could hopeing they could find a cure to the chakra poison. They hadn't but the Great Toad Sage (also known as the Great Honorable Geezer by most of the toad summons) had told Fukasaku and Shima to teach her senjutsu. He had said it may help her 'feel' the plants that were needed to cure the ninja. It hadn't worked.

Naruto had left her on the mountain returning to Konoha to defend the village and its shinobi as well as he could without using chakra. The use of chakra simply sped up the poisons progress. Rock Lee was less effected than anyone else simply because he couldn't access his chakra. Sure it was still killing him, but it was working at such a slow rate he was more likely to be killed on a mission than from the poison.

Sakura, true to nature, had quickly memorized all that the elder toads could tell her about nature chakra before they set out to teach her it. It took her over a year. A year she should've been defending Konoha and searching for a cure. But she had mastered it. More than most could ever say, and she became an honorary member of the toad summon's family. She had a tattoo on her left arm just below her elbow to prove it. On her right arm below the elbow was a similar tattoo, though it was older by several years.

The tattoo on her right arm was for ninken. Specificly her old sensei's ninken, or rather the desendants of Kakashi's ninken. Summons last a long time but even summons can die of old age. Pakkun, who had been the youngest of Kakashi's ninken, had passed away three centuries ago at the ripe old age of 2,365 human years old. Which was two and a half times longer than most summons lasted. It might've had to do with him being around her and her medicinal chakra so long, sort of a fountain of youth effect. She digressed, either way it would do her no good to think of it now. She had her memories of them and that's all she could ask.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice everyone follow Frye out of the coring room.

"Sakura sensei?" Jack asked.

"I'm coming." Sakura muttered absently rubbing her arms. She hadn't summoned either of her summons for almost five decades. Maybe she could? Just to see the new generation? Or even some of her older companions? She shook the notion off, maybe later.

She followed behind Jack easily following her to the room where all the survivors were gathering.

The group watched as Frye precisely turned the model of the solar system, 20...21...22. And with a soft click it stopped as Frye's hand froze softly in surprise. She quickly moved it foreward half a turn. Still the same.

"An eclipse." She muttered, horror barely noticable in her sotto voce.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick asked a smirk growing on his face.

Frye gave him a look of disgust before she quickly marched out of the room. Johns followed behind like a puppy following its master.

Sakura stared at the model closely. A half year long eclipse. Nearly unheard of. Only a few poor planets had that bad of luck. Sure some planets only had a couple hours of sunlight a day; but a whole year of darkness, no sunlight whatsoever. That was harsh.

"Sakura-sensei?" Jack asked.

Sakura sighed. "We're going to need some help for this." She told Jack bluntly before rolling up her long black sleeves up past her elbow. She bit her finger hard drawling blood and dragged it across the tattoo with the word ninken on it. And with a billow of smoke a whole pack of dogs appeared. Not a small pack like Kakashi's either. This pack had over fifty dogs in it. The oldest dog, the leader, stepped foreward. "Sakura-sama." He said bowing his head humbly "It is a great honor to see you again. I haven't seen you since I was a pup. I feared I wouldn't see you again in my lifetime." He said.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Oh Funsha, you little flatterer. You have grown though haven't you? Boss summon and all." She said teasingly. Funsha had been exactly like Naruto, he wanted to be the boss summon from the very start. It had probabily had to do with being the runt of his litter.

Funsha was a jet black labrador, who stood about as high as her hip. Which explained his name Funsha meant Jet. Across his back was the pack's traditional jacket with the heno-heno-moheji seal and around his neck was a konoha forehead protector. Even though Konoha had long since been destroyed both she and her summons had kept the headbands, a reminder of where they had come from.

A pastel yellow labrador was sitting just behind Funsha looking eager.

"And who is this?" Sakura asked looking at the yellow dog.

"This is my mate, my angel, the love of my life, Tenshi." Funsha said with the air of a love struck fool.

Said dog blushed as much as a dog could and whacked him on his head with her tail. "Just Tenshi. My mate is a little too dramatic for my tastes sometimes." She said softly her voice chiming gently as she offered her paw in a classic shake position. Sakura gently accepted the paw and shook it once, a soft up and down motion before letting it go.

"Woah! Sakura-sensei is so cool!" Jack cheered from her spot toward the back of the house.

"Sakura-sensei?" Funsha asked "You've taken on an apprentice?" He asked examining the child that looked like a boy but smelled like a girl.

"Hai, she has some chakra. Just not activated yet. But I believe she will be a good student." Sakura explained.

"Since she is your student do you wish for her to sign the contract with the pack?" Funsha asked seriously. Sakura had been their only summoner since the creator of the contract had died nearly three thousand years ago.

"Not right now. Maybe once we get of this desolate hunk of rock." Sakura answered. "For now I need you and your pack to find as much eatable food as you can. Be careful if you go in the dark, there are some nocturnal creatures around here that will eat anything. They are both carnivourous and canibalistic." Sakura warned harshly.

"Hai, Sakura-sama!" The pack barked in chorus.

"Good, meet me back at the ship with anything you find." Sakura said as she led her awestruck student out of the building.

"Where did all these mutts come from?" Johns demanded harshly as he saw her coming out of the building followed by a large pack of dogs.

"They're summons. Summons are creatures who, with a contract and a little bit of blood and chakra, can be called from a side dimension to aid the summoner." Sakura explained. "I have them searching for edible food, they will bring it to the ship for storage." She explained.

Johns scoffed and stumbled off somewhere looking like a drunk. 'He probabily needs a fix.' Sakura thought disgustedly.

Several minutes later Frye walked by following the same path Johns had without a word.

Then the sun started to darken.

"I'll go get the cells from the crash ship. Everyone else stay here." Sakura ordered harshly.

"No way am I gonna trust you with our lives." Johns said bluntly.

"I'll go with." Riddick added.

"I'm the captain." Frye said.

"Which is why you need to stay. If you die who's going to get the rest of us off this piece of shit planet?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm going." Frye said seriously in a voice the brooked no arguments.

"You're all going to slow me down. I can run faster than most cars can run. We'll be reduced to a crawl if you come." Sakura tried to talk them out of it.

"We're coming." Johns said heafting his rifle threatenningly, which did nothing to intimidate Sakura.

"Fine! Everyone else get into the ship and turn on all the lights. They seem to hurt the bastards." Sakura ordered.

"Yes, sensei." Jack replied obidently, she knew how strong her sensei was. She would return, with the needed power cells.

"I fixed the sandcat." Shazza added. "That should cut some of the time down." She added.

Sakura nodded in thanks. "Everyone get your asses where they're supposed to be. Suddenly a pack of dogs burst around the corner carrying cans and packages of food. "And store that food on the ship." She told them. "Funsha! Tenshi! You're pack should dismiss themselves as soon as possible. Things are about to get ugly here." She said turning to the leaders of the pack.

"Hai, Sakura-sama. We shall do as you request." Funsha said turning to issue his orders to his pack counting to make sure all of them had gone before following afterwards with his mate.

"Let's get this stupid expedition out of the way." Sakura said bluntly. "We only need one cell. It shouldn't take too long."

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to marrieh, who wanted Sakura to summon animals. Personally I think Sakura is starting to turn mary-sue-ish. She's immortal, unable to be harmed, she's immune to poisons, perfect chakra control, the ability to use senjutsu and now I've made her able to summon animals, two different contracts none the less. So I figure this should have 2 or 3 more chapters until it's done. Feedback is welcomed, needed and appriciated. Please review. I want to try for a hundred reviews on at least one of my stories, so I'm hoping you guys will help with that. **


	8. Beautiful but Deadly

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Beautiful but Deadly**

Sakura pushed the pedal of the sandcat to the floor.

"Someone clean off that damn solar panel!" Sakura demanded harshly pushing against the pedal even harder as if it would go faster than it was. Which it wouldn't considering it was already at full throtle.

"Who made you the boss?" Johns demanded snidely even as Riddick casually wiped off a layer of dust from the solar panel like he did it just because he was bored and not because he was ordered to.

"I did. And since I can kill you faster than you can pull that damn pea-shooter of yours, I'm the boss."

Johns openned his mouth to argue only for a second Sakura to appear behind him with a kunai at his throat before he could so much as squeak. His mouth closed with a click.

Riddick smirked at his reaction.

Frye looked at her distrustfully.

Sakura turned her attention back to the front of the sandcat avoiding hitting a skeleton by mere inches.

"Get the bloody cell and any source of light you can find." Sakura demanded as she skidded the sandcat to a stop inches from the crashed ship.

Johns glared mutiniously at her and Frye hurried to get the cell. Riddick gave Sakura an admiring look. She was perfect in his opinion. She had killer instincts and also had a sense of self-preservation.

Sakura herself automaticly ran for the ship and hurried to grab the cutting toarch she had seen as well as any other source of lighting. She found another couple flashlights and Paris' bottles of booze which they could burn.

As they were heading out the sun started to go behind the rings of the other planet. She watched in shock as billions of creatures flew out of the great spires and took to the air.

"Beautiful." Riddick whispered.

"And deadly." Sakura answered staring as some of the larger ones killed a couple younger ones eating them while still in the air.

"What are you doing?" Frye shouted from where she stood just outside of the open hull. "Get your asses moving!" She ordered.

Sakura shrugged grabbing Riddick who was only a foot away from her and with a swirl of sand they appeared right inside of the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura called back to Johns and Frye.

They glared at her even as they raced to get into the door, the monsters flying at their heels. They dove inside and Sakura slammed the door behind them.

"Well that was exciting." Sakura said without an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

"How many?" Johns demanded.

"How many what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Of those goddamned flying creatures." Johns answered.

"Oh at least a million. Probably more." Sakura informed him cheerfully. "On the upside they're also cannaibalistic so they'll end up eating some of their own cutting down the numbers." She said cheerfully.

Both Johns and Frye were of the opinion that anyone who could be cheerful about canniabalism wasn't quite sane.

And Riddick looked at Sakura thoughtfully. He was in the opinion that anyone who could say something about death so cheerfully was someone he wanted to be around. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes either. Exotic pink hair, perfect sized brests, nice thighs, and a pretty face to top it all off. And she kicked ass. What wasn't to like?

Sakura noticed Riddick watching her out of the corner of his eye and gave him a wink. Hell she hadn't found anyone near as attractive as him since her genin sensei had kicked the bucket. Now that man was sexy. Especially without the mask.

Riddick blinked slowly not sure if he had really seen what he thought he seen, 'did she just wink at me?' he wondered to himself before pushing it out of his mind. He could explore a relationship with the deadly kunochi later, when a bunch of cannibalistic flying things weren't out for his blood. Unfortunately, survival came before pleasure everytime.

"What are we going to do now?" Frye demanded.

"Easy. We're going to collect all the light sourses we have and then we're going to get back to the ship." Sakura said confidently.

"Oh? How do you suppose we're going to get through those monsters?" Johns asked sarcasticly. "Unless, of course, you have some sort of magic trick to get us out of here?"

"Oh shut up and stop being a negitive Nancy." Sakura scolded easily.

'Negitive Nancy?' He mouthed questioningly.

"And you can find your way back through the dark?" Frye asked scepticly.

"Sure. My night visions not bad. Riddick could probabily get us there faster than I can though." Sakura admitted turning to said man.

Riddick's eyebrow raised in an increduous questioning look.

"Yes you." Sakura assured when she noticed his look.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Riddick said his husky voice sending an pleasurable tingle down Sakura's spine.

She gave him a brilliant smile that had been said to take men's breaths away. And judging by the slightest hitch in both Riddick and Johns' breaths, it still worked.

"Come on boys and girl. We need to find some light sourses before the beasts figure out a way to break through the door." Sakura told them, as she led them deeper into the ship.

And as if to emphisize her point a loud thud, like metal against metal, rang through the ship.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I finally got another chapter up. :) =D ;)**

**Reviews are always welcome and appriciated.**


	9. Let's Get Off This Stupid Rock

**Ironies and Things That go Bump in the Dark**

**Let's Get Off This Stupid Rock**

Sakura scowled as Riddick and Johns had a nearly silent pissing contest to see who would look around the corner to check for monsters.

"If neither of you has enough balls, I'll do it." She sneered as she pushed her way between them and towards the doorway they were arguing about.

They had been scuttling through the ship for several minutes now but they had only managed to get turned around and confused about where they should exit.

She used her chakra sense to see if there were any just outside the door and found it deserted, she quickly ducked into the open hallway the cutting torch held in front of her both protecting and lighting her way.

"Looks clear." Sakura called back to the group of three. Riddick instantly appeared at her side as silent as a phantom while Johns and Fry followed sounding a little louder. Sakura winced as their steps reverberated on the metal of the floor. It sounded like someone banging pots and pans together to her sensitive ears. Probably alerted all of the monsters around as well.

Sakura turned to glare at them. "Why don't you idiots just yell that your here?" She asked rhetorically. They looked at her in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Johns demanded a sneer marring his face.

"You-are-making-enough-noise-to-wake-the-dead." Sakura said slowly and articulately making sure they couldn't mishear any of her words.

Fry gave her a glare that spoke of disappointment at her immaturity.

Sakura easily ignored it. She was around 3000 years old. Some stupid 20-something year old girl wasn't going to make her feel like she was acting immature.

"Come on. Let's go. And try to muffle your damn steps." Sakura sneered at the two noisy people, as she stalked away. Riddick gave a predatory grin and followed her as silent as a ghost.

John and Fry followed after their feet sounding softer but still too loud in the mostly silent ship.

They finally found the exit and quickly hooked up a lighted sled as a sort of shield against the light-phobic creatures. The creatures shrieked and clicked their anger as they stood just outside of the light waiting for one of the group to be stupid enough to step out of the ring of light.

Sakura glared out into the darkness letting her eyes adjust quickly. She watched as the monsters started to fight amongst themselves, too hungry to wait for the humans to step out of the safety of the light.

Sakura glanced at the other two. She would bet her immortality that at least one if not the both of them would die on the way back. She knew Riddick wouldn't die, he was too stubborn and strong to be killed by dumb beasts. Johns on the other hand was a cocky, rude, son-of-a-bitch; he would most-likely piss Riddick off enough for him to shove the idiot into the monster infested darkness. Fry was mostly if not all bravado. She was a coward who would sacrifice someone else so she could live. She had proved that back on the ship during the crash.

Sakura sighed and slung a rope over he shoulder and began to pull the sled with the light behind her. Johns cradled his rifle in his arms like it was a security blanket and Fry dropped back to watch Sakura pull the sled. Riddick was ahead and leading them onward toward the skift that would get them the hell off this piece of rock.

About an hour later they were all irritable and ready to kill one another, except for Riddick and Sakura who seemed to get along all while quietly contemplating throwing Johns and Fry out into the dark as bait so the monsters would leave them alone for a while.

The reached a canyon and looked down into it. Above them flocks of the great beasts tore into each other overhead. It looked almost like a battle, but no battle would be so unorganized or bloodthirsty. Great glops of blue blood rain down over the rocks making the ground treacherous to walk on.

Sakura glared at the path.

"We need to run through here. If we slow down the monsters will congregate on us." Riddick interrupted Sakura's quiet thought.

"That's what I was thinking." Sakura admitted looking at Riddick out of the corner of her eye.

"We run." Sakura ordered picking up the cell and easily sealing it in a scroll wondering why she hadn't done it before. 'Stupidity must be contagious' She decided.

"If you fall behind it's your own fault and you die." She finished callously looking at Johns and Fry in particular.

Just as they were about to enter the canyon the skies opened up and it began to pour. Sakura snarled in annoyance shoving her pink bangs out of her face.

They began to run, Riddick and Sakura leading and Johns and Fry trying to keep up. Blue globs of blood made the floor hazardous to walk on. Johns slipped and fell and then went scrabbling for his morphine shots instead of getting up and running. Fry hurried to his side trying to get him to move.

Riddick and Sakura ignored them. They weren't going to sacrifice their lives for two idiots that wouldn't do the same for them. There was a pool of light around the two that had been left behind, the flashlights being held by Fry as she tried to ward of the numerous beast that stalked around the edge of the circle of light.

There was a horrible screech and screams and both the lights suddenly went out and both humans screams were abruptly cut off as they died.

Riddick took a chance to spare a glance at Sakura to see how she reacted to two people dying not feet from her. Her face was stoney.

They ran the rest of the way. They slid and sloshed through the mud and blood but eventually rushed into the town. The light from a dim headlight lit the path lightly but the monsters stayed just feet away cautious of the predator-like prey. They ran right up to the ship and knocked sharply.

"Jack! Open the door!" Sakura yelled. There was a hiss as the air lock opened. Both Sakura and Riddick rushed into the ship and it was shut behind them.

"Here." Sakura said unsealing the cell and passing it to Riddick.

Riddick took it wordlessly and hooked it up.

Eight people stared at them.

"Where are Fry and Johns?" Paris demanded as much as a timid man could.

"Dead." Sakura said bluntly as Riddick headed for the controls.

"How?" Paris pressed.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked raising a delicate pink eyebrow.

Paris fell quiet.

Imam nodded as he gathered his sons and sat in a circle and began to pray.

Everyone else milled around trying to find some seats. There was a good sized pile of food in the back of the ship, fruits of the ninken's efforts.

"What if a merchant ship picks us up?" Jack suddenly asked.

"We bull shit our way out of it." Sakura said bluntly. "I can put a genjutsu on Riddick so he looks like Johns or someone else and he'll be able to talk his way out of it."

There was silence even as Riddick said 'Good Night' to the creatures on the planet char-frying a bunch of the monsters by suddenly turning the lights on.

Several hours everyone was asleep and Sakura worked her way over to Riddick and kissed him full on the mouth and straddled him.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship and an even more beautiful team.

**A/N: That's all folks. Please review and tell me what you think. Any feedback is welcome. And I hope you'll read some of my other stories too.**

**UPDATE: A lot of people have been asking for a sequel but I'm not sure I'm going to write one. I want to finish the other stories I have before I even think about a sequel. Sorry to all those who are disappointed that the story ends so soon. I love every single one of my readers and hope you will continue reading my stories.  
><strong>


End file.
